


Fire and Blood

by ImMyOwnStorm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I don’t know what to tag, Pyromaniac Hinata Shouyou, Serial Killer Oikawa Tooru, Some descriptive scenes, this is platonic only, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnStorm/pseuds/ImMyOwnStorm
Summary: Their friendship was far from the most sane, but would did you expect of a friendship formed from fire and blood.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Fire and Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDeadGirlRisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadGirlRisen/gifts).



Shouyou always knew something was different about him, saw it in the lack of interest other people had of fire. The way they could look at a bushfire and it’s aftermath and not see the beauty it held. Sometimes when he would tell someone what he felt about the roaring or quiet flames they would ruffle his hair fondly and look to his mother and joke about him being an “a little pyromaniac”. Of course he hadn’t known what that was at the time, being to young.

He was seven when the urge to see what things looked like as they burned became too great. It started of with small things, like a tissue or piece of paper, and that was enough, for a while. Next it was plants, some old toys that were broken, his mother noticed when these went missing though, so he took to burying his projects in the backyard.

He was twelve when he started to find chemistry interesting, how certain things reacting could have marvellous results. His teacher was happy at the fact he would sit still long enough to learn something.

He soon learned that now that he was older, people didn’t find the fact that fire was one of the only things that could calm as endearing anymore. He would worry his mother when they went to the gas station and he would sit with his door slightly open or window down and ‘breathe’, letting the smell of the petrol fill his lungs and ease him the same way fire did.

He was thirteen when people started to look at him differently, whispering things about his love of fire, making up rumours, his friends didn’t understand but they tried to help him,they never whispered rumours or looked at him the same way others did. Izumi noticed his restlessness when he didn’t have fire around and bought him a zippo lighter, and there was no way he could ever find words to explain how much the simple metal lighter meant to him. People in their fairly small town immediately noticed how calm he had become.

He was in his last year of junior high, and he had this constant itch, but he had no idea how to get rid of it. He was becoming antsy, setting paper on fire helped but not for long and the itch always came back stronger afterwards.

That’s when he saw the news, it was a report from Tokyo, apparently a house had caught fire, Shouyou was only half listening to the reporter, too focused on the feeling of calm at seeing the house on fire, and it made sense. The things he was burning now were too small, and so he watched the house across the street.

The mother and son that lived there had a routine, they both left at eleven, and came back at different times. He didn’t want to kill someone, so he waited until they were both gone for the day, neither would be back for a few hours at least.

* * *

Tooru watched as the guy tried to crawl away, it was pathetic, his hands clawed at the ground as he tried to drag his body. He hadn’t gotten far before a knife made a home in his leg, but when the brunette tried to pull it back the handle snapped from the blade. He stood for minutes just staring at the handle, it was the last knife he had brought with him, oh well, he would just have to kill him some other way.

Bending down Tooru grabbed the guy’s legs and pulled him back towards him, then grabbed his shoulder and dug his fingers into one of the multiple cuts and flipped the guy onto his back. He must have been a terrifying sight, he realised. Covered in the blood of the guy in front as he stood looking down at him, he knew the smile he wore must have been cocky, but he had every right to be.

He couldn’t stop the thrill at the fact he had total control over someone’s life like he did every time he indulged in his “hobby”. It was exhilarating, the way someone would look at him in utter fear as they begged and fought for their life. They were like ants waiting to be crushed as they fought futilely to keep hold of their pathetic lives.

Tooru sighed as he felt the guy stop struggling, looking down he saw that the man had gone still. Leaning down Tooru checked for a pulse, he huffed in annoyance when he didn’t find one, apparently the guy had bled out. That was annoying, he hadn’t had all his fun yet, he mentally calculated how much time he had before he had to make his way home.

The woman that called herself his mother wouldn’t check on him till about midday tomorrow so he had time to sleep in, which meant he could find another person. Stalking the streets proved to be useless, ever since he started killing about a year ago less and less people were willing to be out alone. The pyromaniac running around didn’t really help matters either.

Whoever they were, they were good. They had only been public for a month and were just as famous as him.

* * *

Tooru groaned as his door was opened, looking over he noted how early it was, so not his “mother” then. Which left only one person that would barge into his room, one of the only people he cared enough about to not think of harming.

“Oi, Trashykawa, get up. You were the one who said we would meet the other two to discuss who would be captain next year.”

“Iwa-chan, five more minutes,” he sounded petulant, he knew that. He also knew that there was no way Iwaizumi would let him stay in bed any longer so he started to sit up. He cursed mentally when he felt the bag with the clothes he wore last night brush against the heel of his foot when he sat up. He nudged it as far back under the bed as he could without it being noticeable, then stood up to walk to the bathroom.

When he was finished with his morning routine, he walked back to his bedroom to get dressed. Iwaizumi didn’t bother to leave the room as he got dressed, and Tooru couldn’t bring himself to feel anything about it. It wasn’t because he didn’t feel emotions, it was because the two were practically brothers.

Tooru sighed as they left the house, slowly making their way to the cafe they agreed to meet the other two second years at.

* * *

Predictably the match didn’t go well for the rag tag group of kids Shouyou called the volleyball team. He was antsy the whole bus ride back to their school, but he couldn’t well pull out his lighter, so he was stuck feeling like this.

The ride back home didn’t do anything to help either, it probably just made him worse. He considered his options for the night, it was only yesterday that he last caused a fire, so police would probably be stricter tonight, but thinking back to the match just made him feel worse and worse.

Today was the first volleyball or anything related to it made him agitated, normally it would have a similar but slightly different affect on him as fire, calming him down some what. But there was no getting around it tonight.

Shouyou waited until he was sure everyone was asleep. He got up and got dressed, a simple larger black hoodie, black jeans, cheap white sneakers he coloured black and a dust mask he picked up from the store.

* * *

Crap, crap, crap, Tooru messed up. Damn it, that couldn’t have gone worse, he was sure that guy was alone. His irritation that had built up over the day made him kill the first person he came across and now police were chasing him.

Tooru was contemplating how he would get away. He had to figure out something quick, because no matter how much turns he took he could not loose the cops. Hands reached out to grab him from behind a dumpster and pulled him back.

In a matter of seconds Tooru, could clearly remember four things. First was how his bad knee slammed into the wall behind the dumpster. Second was the sound of feet slamming against the concrete that made up the floor of the back streets. Third was the pure fear he felt at the gaze coming from the person across from him. Fourth, moving before he could realise it as he punched the stranger in the face.

The kid ripped the dust mask from his face and prodded his split lip. That was when Tooru realised he had punched the person that essentially saved him. Which brought a few questions, such as why the kid, he had to be a kid considering how small he is, was out this late, why the hellhe had saved someone clearly being chased by the cops, and how the hell was he that strong. While he wasn’t as strong as Iwaizumi, the kid had strength you wouldn’t expect, then again Tooru couldn’t really tell what the kid looked like under the baggy clothes.

The kid hissed as he pulled his hand away from his mouth, then turned to look, glare, at Tooru. Who for the life of him couldn’t figure the kid out, I mean, come on, who the hell pulls what this kid did. That was when he noticed the smell of gasoline and saw the bright red jerrycans sitting behind the kid.

Well then, looks like Tooru, was probably saved by the pyromaniac running around. It didn’t really matter though, the kid had gotten a good look at his face and as far as Tooru knew the cops, had no idea who this kid was, not to mention Tooru couldn’t really tell them what the kid looked like. So, making up his mind, Tooru reached for his knife.

* * *

Shouyou was not impressed. He had a near heart attack when he heard the sirens from the police cars, hiding as quickly as he could behind some dumpsters in hope that the smell of the garbage would cover the smell of the gasoline he was carrying around.

Then he spotted who the cops were chasing, he didn’t know why but he decided to help the person and pull him behind the dumpster with him. Said person decides to then punch him in the face, now he had to come up with a lie about why he had a split lip.

The atmosphere quickly turned awkward as they both just sat there staring at each other. Shouyou could see that the other by this point had most likely figured out who he was, he just had enough time to scramble back as the teen lunged at him with a knife.

Without thinking he grabbed one of his jerrycans, luckily the almost empty one he left open, and splashed the teen. That was obviously not what the other was expecting, but his shock gave Shouyou enough time to pull out his lighter.

“If you light me on fire the cops will come back.”

“I’ll only light you on fire if you come closer, besides you’d have probably killed me by then so you would be the only one that would have to deal with them,” ok, sassing the person holding a knife and more than willing to kill him was not his smartest idea. But well, Shouyou had never claimed to be smart, he would only pass science because of the work he did in chemistry.

* * *

Tooru, never once in his life, thought he would be covered in gasoline as a kid held a lighter up between them. He couldn’t fight the laugh that bubbles up his throat, never had one of victims fought back using the threat of fire. The kid looked at him like he had grown a second as he doubled over laughing.

“I would ask if you lost your mind, but I think the answer is pretty obvious.”

This kid was interesting, to bad they probably wouldn’t see each other again. Tooru gave the kid a wink, somehow, for some reason, he didn’t think the kid would give him up to the police. That night Tooru found himself lying in bed, when he realized how calm he felt, even though he hadn’t killed anyone.

* * *

Tooru didn’t know if the universe liked him or hated him. He had agreed to watch Takeru while his sister and her husband went out for lunch, and the two had both decided to go to the park. His nephew, like Iwaizumi, was one of the few people he liked, it was why he freaked out when Takeru suddenly disappeared from his side.

Searching the park proved to be a useless endeavour, that was until he saw his nephew gripping the hand of an orange haired kid, probably about ten or so. The kid was looking down at Takeru so Tooru couldn’t see his eyes, but they were both laughing, and felt himself relax just a little at the sight.

“Uncle Tooru!” Said teen smiled as his nephew ran to him.

“Where the hell did you go, you can’t just suddenly disappear like that, your mother would kill me if something had happened to you.” Tooru noted as the orange haired kid stiffened once he turned to face him. He didn’t understand why until he looked up to meet the eyes of the kid from the night before.

“Mum wouldn’t kill you, your just being dramatic, beside Hinata-san helped me.”

“Hmm, then I guess I owe you my thanks, Chibi-chan,”

“Hey, who are you calling Chibi, you wanna fight?” Tooru snickered, the kid was so different from the night before. Not to mention he looked like a strong enough wind would knock him over with how horrible his fighting stance was.

Ringing diverted the kids attention to his phone, after a few words Hinata pocketed his phone again. “Well I need to go pick my sister up from her school, have a good day.”

“Hey Chibi-chan, thanks again for helping my nephew, I might have have had to kill someone if something happened to him,” Takeru groaned, thinking he was joking, but Hinata obviously understood the threat if the slight straightening of his stance was anything to go by. Tooru waved as he led Takeru back to his house.

* * *

Shouyou wanted to burn his homework, it wouldn’t be the first time either, the only thing stopping him were Izumi and Kouji. He couldn’t care less that they were in a cafe, but Izumi could be scary when he was mad.

“But Izumi, I don’t have to know history to be able to do good in chemistry.” His friend was not impressed, and Shouyou was preparing to run should his life depend on it, Kouji looked to be doing the same. His friend was about to reply when a voice from behind Shouyou, interrupted him.

“Yahoo, Chibi-chan,” Shouyou wanted to jump out of his seat and run for his life and face plant onto the table at the same time. For two weeks he and Oikawa had been running into each other, one time literally as they both went on a morning jog.

The teen was alone when Shouyou turned around, although a couple girls in the cafe were staring quite obviously at him. Shouyou didn’t want to think about what the girls who turned to glare at him and his friends were thinking of. In the little time he had known, he knew that talking with Oikawa was something he had to be careful when doing, neither had ever mentioned what happened two weeks ago, but the reminder was there as Shouyou ran his tongue over his scabbed lip.

“Shou-chan?”

“Yeah Izumi?”

“You know him, is he a friend?” Shouyou didn't get the time to answer before Kouji spoke up.

“Did you even need to ask Izumi, you know how many people fall for the Shouyou Effect,”

“Shouyou Effect? That’s the first time I’m hearing about this,” Shouyou was confused, just what were his two friends talking about?

“Your ability to make it impossible for people not to be your friend, it’s quite scary when you think about it, like your building up an army or something.” _What_?

* * *

Tooru couldn’t help but agree with Hinata’s friends, there was something about the chibi that made you want to be his friend, or at least on good terms. It both annoyed Tooru and intrigued him when he realised that he doesn’t mind being around Hinata.

The fact that the other hadn’t given him up to the police helped. Or the fact they kept running into each other during the day, then no matter how hard Tooru tried he could not find Hinata at night.

* * *

The both of them kept bumping into each other during the day for months, and now Tooru was in his third year of high school and the captain of the volleyball team. Their coach had agreed upon his insistence that they agree to Karasuno’s request of a practice match. Honestly the only reason he agreed was because he found out that it was Kageyama’s school.

So no one can blame him for being surprised when he saw Hinata on the other side of the net. Judging by the other’s expression he wasn’t expecting to see Tooru either. This explained Hinata’s athleticism and strength, but he still didn’t know about how high the other could jump.

When their eyes meet on the final spike Tooru remembered how he felt when they met. Hinata had a way of making you feel like you were being hunted, and Tooru guessed it was probably similar to how his victims felt.

The practice match ended with Karasuno winning. Tooru watched as Hinata packed up with his team, then screamed something about needing to go toilet. He snuck away when the rest of his team were talking to their coach to hunt down the ginger haired kid- teen(italics), that would take a little getting used to since they had never talked about their ages, so Tooru had always assumed Hinata was ten or eleven years old.

* * *

Shouyou had just walked out of the bathroom when he was shoved back in, he didn’t have time to turn around and look at who it was before he heard the door being locked. He tensed up, getting ready to fight should he need too. Hearing a familiar laugh behind him he was conflicted between tensing more and relaxing.

When Oikawa made no move to touch him he relaxed. When he turned around the two stared at each other for a little while, they seemed to just stare at each other a lot. Shouyou wished he had his lighter but he didn’t want to risk being caught with it by his team so he left it home today, he regretted that choice now as he didn’t have anything to fiddle with.

“I have to admit Chibi-chan, I didn’t expect you to be old enough to be in high school.”

“Geh! What the hell is that supposed to mean, of course I’m in high school, I’m fifteen!” Shouyou really needed to stop shouting at the serial killer, especially since they were the only two in here and the door was locked. Plus Shouyou didn’t doubt that Oikawa could kill him and get away with it.

Oikawa looked like he was about to say something when they heard Kageyama yelling his name, saying about how they were leaving and if he didn’t hurry they would leave him behind. As Shouyou was walking past Oikawa to get to the door he felt the other grab his arm, his grip was gentle so Shouyou didn’t feel the need to fight.

“Wait, Chibi-chan, give me your phone,” that made Shouyou skeptical, what the hell would the other want with his phone. Against his better judgment, Shouyou handed his phone over. Oikawa did something, made a comment about Shouyou not having a password, then turned his phone off and handed it back to him.

Shouyou didn’t have time to question what Oikawa did before Kageyama called for him again, when he exited the bathroom the black haired setter challenged him to a race back to the group.

* * *

Shouyou was lying in bed when his phone pinged, he was confused, none of his friends would text him this late. Picking up his phone he cringed at the light from the screen.

Unknown number:

**Yahoo Chibi-chan** ,

He glared at the words on his screen, so that was what Oikawa wanted his phone for. Maybe if he didn’t reply the other would leave him alone and think he misdialed. His phone was quiet for a few minutes and Shouyou relaxed, he fell out of bed when it started to ring. Fearing his mother would come in he picked up.

“What the hell do you want, wait a second, how do you know my number, I know you had my phone but I didn’t see you write anything down and I sure as hell didn’t text you first.”

“Simple, I memorised your number.” He sounded cockier than he did in person.

“You had my phone less than a minute,” how the hell did he memorise it so quickly?

“Hmm, that’s not important,” Shouyou was becoming really tempted to hang up. “Anyway as for why I called, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up, you do, great I’ll send you the location.”

“Wait a second, I didn’t a-“ the bastard hung up. His phone buzzed in his hand as a link was sent. Mildly skeptical as he opened it, Shouyou found it was the location of a cafe, a new message was sent, claiming that Oikawa was on his way and the last one there had to pay.

Shouyou contemplated trying to go too sleep, but decided it would be useless to try. He pulled on a long sleeve white shirt and his favorite pair of jeans. Tying up his sneakers he listened carefully to make sure his mother and sister were asleep. When he didn’t hear anything he walked to his window and jumped out. The motion of sneaking off familiar as he crept through the yard to where he kept his bike.

It was thirty minutes before he reached the cafe, arriving a minute before Oikawa. The other grumbled, probably thinking he had rigged it in his favour. Shouyou learnt that the cafe was open all day, they were they were the only two there at the time, the guy behind the counter looking ready to pass out.

They chose a booth against a window, where they could also see the door. It was practically a ritual for the two of them to just watch each other, this time was no different. Hen their eyes met they just burst out laughing, Shouyou mentally apologised to the guy behind the counter who looked like he was asleep, the guy falling from his chair in fright, looking over and noticing them for the first time.

After they ordered, and their seemingly mandatory staring session was done conversation flowed easily. They talked a little about volleyball, and then the subject moved to grades, and Shouyou face planted on the the table.

* * *

Tooru watched in amusement as Hinata face planted, apparently his grades were a sore topic. Tooru would have thought otherwise considering at some point over the last few months he got the ginger talking about chemistry. It took holding up a lighter he picked of the street and lighting it to get him to stop talking.

He listened quietly as the other complained about school against the desk. Hinata only lifted his head when their orders arrived. The two ate, Hinata continued to complain about school, but Tooru also felt the other watching him closely.

“Are we friends?” That was not what Tooru was expecting. Granted the question had been on his mind for awhile, but he didn’t expect Hinata to ask. One of the things Tooru used as a deciding factor was imagining what he would do if someone hurt them, how bad he would hurt the person who hurt someone he cared about.

As a kid his mother didn’t stay home long enough for him to care about her, so he wouldn’t be pressed to actively hurt the person who hurt her. His sister was the one to raise him so they grew up quite close, he had helped his sister and her husband with raising Takeru so him as his nephew were close. Then there was his team, he cared for all of them, even the first years he didn’t know, the plans for if any of them were hurt were by far some of the most gruesome he had ever imagined.

Tooru looked at the ginger across from him. Imagined a stranger without a face pining him to the ground and punching him, he watched as the faceless stranger moved to slit his throat before Tooru intervened. Pulling the guy off of Hinata, and slamming him against a wall where he he pinned his hands with two knives straight through his palms.

After he had made sure the guy wasn’t going to be able to leave he turned to Hinata, walking over he made sure the other was alright. Before picking up his lighter from the ground and walking back to the guy. Flicking the lighter open and lighting it he held up to the guy to make sure he saw it. Pulling out a knife he slowly heated the blade.

When a majority of the blade was heated up, Tooru stabbed it in Faceless’ knee, left it there then pulled it out and stabbed his other knee-

“Oikawa?” Tooru looked at Hinata, the down to where his hand was turning white from how hard he was gripping his knife. He forced his grip to relax then met the Ginger’s eyes again, yeah he wouldn’t let someone get away with hurting the other.

“You can call Tooru, Chibi-chan.”

“Really?”

“Of course, I mean we are friends.” The pure happiness that radiated from Hinata made him smile.

“Then you can call me by my first name too, Tooru.”

* * *

Tooru had just rounded a corner when he saw familiar ginger hair leave the back door of a building. Shouyou grinned as he saw him before grabbing his wrist and sprinting away from the building, Shouyou was laughing as they ran, and Tooru couldn’t stop himself from joining in.

Their friendship was far from the most sane, but would did you expect of a friendship formed from fire and blood.

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been posted sooner but I have been busy recently. Anyway as I’m sue you have seen this is a gift for TheDeadGirlRisen, go check out her stories she is a brilliant author. 
> 
> This was going to be longer but I couldn’t get some scenes to fit with the rest of the story, anyway hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
